


The Wight Knight Of Zero

by Darkangelwitck



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangelwitck/pseuds/Darkangelwitck
Summary: AU. What if Zero was able to convince Suzaku from the beginning to join him





	1. Rise, My Knight O f Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. so First Code Geass fic. I have no idea why I haven't found this idea written yet so I decided to try.hopfully you will like it. This worked isn't Beta'd so I hope that I did a good job.

Suzaku stood in the rubble, looking up at Zero. All of today had been tiring for him. A strange man in a strange mask, comes along and rescues him, claiming to be the one who had killed Prince Clovis. In all appearances he seemed to be a terrorist. Standing above Suzaku to show how superior he was, and asking Suzaku to join him. Suzaku refused, he had to, he would not be a part of this. He couldn’t accept Zero’s ways. 

“My court martial is in an hour,” said Suzaku, believing this conversation to be over. 

“So is that it then? You’ll serve those who oppress your people, for your naive idealistic belief? How selfish. You go back to them, and you will serve the man who would abandon his own children, to die in a war zone without care.” Suzaku froze. Heart beating too loudly, blood rushed to his ear as he heard his own heartbeat getting louder, that he thought Zero could hear it. 

“What do you know?” Suzaku’s voice as raspy, fear lacing it. If Zero knew about Lelouch and Nunnally, then.. Then. his eyes widened with fear, he stayed frozen, his back to Zero. 

Zero hopped down, now walking towards him, his footsteps echoing in the empty building. 

“Seven years ago, Charles Zi Britannia sent his ten year old son and six year old daughter to Japan, as political hostages,” Zero’s voice wasn’t loud, but it was matter of factly, reciting everything almost emotionless, but Suzaku could detect a bit of anger in his voice.

“The Lady Marianne , their mother, had been assassinated. Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally, were sent to your home. Tossed away like garbage by their so called family.” Suzaku’s hands clinched. He couldn’t breath, sweat trickled down his face, his heart bumping.

 

“Then the empire attacked, and like everyone else in Japan, they left for dead.” Suzaku heard Zero scuff. “They were even pronounced dead, weren’t they? Without anyone looking for the prince who faced his father in fury, or the crippled blind princess who can’t defend herself. Now tell me Kururugi, is that the man you are willing to serve, sacrifice everything for, and die for? Is he that worthy?”

“Not every Britannian is like him,” said Suzaku, trying to cling to something. “I can still change things from within,” his voice became stronger saying that.

“No,” said Zero. “To them, you are an Eleven. To them, you are not a person. Just a tool. And no matter how much you try, no matter how much you go up, even if you achieved the highest honor any knight could achieve, to them you will always be an Eleven. So long as That Man sits on the throne.” 

Suzaku turned around, he glared half heartedly at the masked man. “Do you know what happened to them?” he said, then averted his eyes.  
Zero walked a few steps closer. Gently he took Suzaku’s chin in his hand. Zero’s thumb was under his lips, while his index and middle fingers were on Suzaku’s chin. Directing Suzaku’s face right to the mask, where Zero’s eyes would be. 

“They’re alive. They’re safe, both of them.”

Suzaku let out a breath he didn’t know he held. “How do you know all of this?”

“I have my spies to inform me on such things. Think about it Suzaku. If you join the Empire, if you serve them, then you forsake Japan, you forsake your people, and you forsake the Vi Britannians,” Zero’s hand finally left his face. 

“I would never betray them,” Suzaku whispered. 

“But you might be called upon to do so,” He paused for a few seconds. “I do not know what it is,” Zero said, “But I do see the guilt in your eyes,” Zero took one step backwards, and extended his hand. “Whatever it was that you have done, Suzaku Kururugi, I can assure you of one thing. Neither I nor the Vi Britannian's would care. Come, join me. For them. They need you.”

“How do I… how do I know that you won’t hurt them?” Suzaku asked.

“And what, pray tell, would hurting them serve?” replied Zero. “They have been betrayed by their own, left for dead. The cruelty of Britannia is something they’ve survived. It’s people like them that I intend to help. I do not seek destruction, nor chaos. I seek justice and vengeance, for all those who had suffered. I intend to protect the innocent, whether they be Japanese or Britannians.” 

Both of Suzaku's hands were clenched, his eyes were closed, head downcast, and his entire body shook. Be it from fear, frustration or anger, Zero could not tell. 

“I see that you are not entirely convinced yet,” Zero’s hand finally fell, no longer extended. “Very well. Then I will give you another chance. I can tell you where the Vi Britanians are.” Suzaku’s head shot up in surprise, his eyes wide, with fear lurking behind them. It was hard to breath. And it was killing him as those seconds Zero was silent in felt like decades. 

“You will not expose them, of that I am sure. Go back to them, spend a day with them, and come back here the next night. Then, and only then, give me your definite answer. Go back to the Britannian Military and betray them. Or join me, and be their knight.” 

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

It took half an hour to reach the address Zero had given him. Suzaku had no idea why he was following the instructions of a terrorist. Why was he doing this in the first place? If anything Lelouch and Nunnally would be safer if he never saw them again. He was nothing but trouble. He could hurt them. 

Even though these questions kept circling in his mind, they didn’t stop him ringing the door bell. A few seconds past, and Suzaku just wanted to run away again. What would listening to Zero achieve? Did he really want to protect them? Did he really want the freedom of Japan? These thoughts raced through his head until the door was opened and the light from inside hit Suzaku.

A Japanese woman in a maid’s outfit stood in front of him. She blinked, confused. Her eyes widened when she recognized him. She took one fast step back as if she was ready to fight, before a familiar voice was heard. 

“Sayako? Who is i..” Lelouch came to view, and froze, his eyes wide, his lips slightly apart. It felt like eternity before Lelouch took a breath through his teeth, and smiled. His eyes became half lidded, as he flung himself at Suzaku, giving him a hug, as tears filled his eyes. 

“Suzaku!” he yelled happily, burying his face in Suzaku’s neck. “We were so worried about you.”  
Lelouch tried to take a step back from his best friend, but Suzaku’s arms encircled his waist, and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Lelouch could feel Suzaku’s body shaking with tears, as he sobbed.

“I’m.. I’m just, so, so glad that you’re, that you’re OK.” 

 

A small sad smile appeared on Lelouch’s lips. He closed his eyes, then threaded one of his hands in Suzaku’s hair, and started to stroke it. It took a few minutes, but the sobs finally subsided, and Suzaku finally felt that he could let go of Lelouch. 

“I’m sorry, Lelouch. It’s just, it’s been a long night,” Suzaku smiled a teary smile at him. Lelouch returned it tenderly. 

“Come on in, Suzaku,” said Lelouch, then took a step to the side, and with his arm gestured to the still open door, where Sayoko was still standing there stunned at her young master’s reaction. “Look at you still in that straight jacket. Come on hopefully we’ll find something in my closet that would fit you, at least pajamas would an improvement at the moment.”

“I..I mean, I don’t want to intrude,” said Suzaku and fidgeted in place.

Lelouch’s arms settled on his hips, and he gave Suzaku a less than impressed look. 

“Idiot,” Lelouch sighed. “You are staying the night, and that is final. Clear?” 

Suzaku chuckled and nodded, then looked at his childhood friend, with a smile. “Thank you.”

Lelouch sighed in exasperation again. Suzaku walked a step behind Lelouch. The young prince gave him a small smile, and put his finger on his lips signaling for both people there to not say a word. 

The three of them headed to the room Nunnally was sitting in. “Is that you big brother? What took you and Sayoko so long?”

Suzaku came closer to her, and put his hand in hers. Nunnally gasped, unable to believe it. “Suzaku? Is it really you?” she asked, daring to hope. 

A small smile came to both boys in the room. “Yes Nunnally It’s me, I’m here.”

“Thank god you’re ok! you‘re staying with us tonight right?” she asked a small hopeful smile on her lips. 

Before Suzaku can say anything in return Lelouch answered her “He is, at the very least staying the night.” 

Suzaku turned his head to look in surprise at Lelouch.

“That’s wonderful!” said Nunnally crushing any hope of being able to refuse his best friend now. “Lelouch and I have missed you so much.”

A sad smile came to Suzaku’s lips. “I’ve missed you too.” 

After a shower Lelouch gave Suzaku one of his pajamas, then Lelouch guided Suzaku to his room.

“Take the bed,” Lelouch ordered gently.

“No I can’t do that, I’m just your guest,” Suzaku tried to protest.

“And as my guest, and especially after all that had happened to you today, you are taking my bed,” replied Lelouch gently but with finality in his voice.

“I don’t deserve all of this Lelouch.” 

The prince scoffed. “Idiot. You deserve so much more. Goodnight, Suzaku. ”

“Goodnight, Lelouch.” 

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
“You can’t stay another night?” Nunnally asked, she sounded sad. And it broke Suzaku’s heart to hear her voice like that. Suzaku knelt, a sad smile on his lips. 

“I’m sorry, Nunnally. I have to go. At least for a little while. There is someone I have to meet tonight.” 

“Alright. But promise me you will come back and visit us soon,” the young princess said cheerfully. Suzaku chuckled. “I’ll try, I promise you that.”

“You’re not going back to them are you Suzaku?” she asked.

“Hmm?” Suzaku hummed in confusion. “Who?”

“The Britannian Military. You’re not going back to them are you?”

“Nunnally.”

“It’s just, they wrongly accused you. I.. I know there is no way that you have done it. But they pinned it you any way because you’re Japanese didn’t they?”

“I…”

“It’s you’re choice Suzaku, but,” it seemed like she was about to cry. “Lelouch and I, we love you, we want you to be happy, and in a place where they won’t stab you in the back because of who you are.” Suzaku hugged her suddenly, fighting tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. Nunnally raise her hand to Suzaku's head and started to stroke his hair in an effort to comfort him. 

Lelouch had completely skipped school, and the three of them had stayed all day together. Going to the park, catching up on everything that they had went through all the years that they have been apart. It was one of the happiest days in Suzaku’s life, after everything he’s been through, being with Nunnally and Lelouch once more, was paradise for him. He didn’t deserve them, or their kindness. But he was going to do everything in his powers to protect them.

Suzaku got out of the door. “Suzaku!” he heard Lelouch yell. A small smile came to his lips, and before he turned around, Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku’s waist, pressed his body to Suzaku’s back, and buried his face in Suzaku’s neck. 

“Please, Suzaku. Come back to me,” Lelouch whispered in his ear, his voice husky. Suzaku’s heartbeats became faster, his head felt lighter. He wanted to turn around, to wrap his own hands around his prince, to press him harder into his body. But he had to leave, he had to give Zero his answer tonight. And if he didn’t leave now, he knew he never will. Not with Lelouch so close to him like this. 

“I’ll see you soon, hopefully,” Suzaku sent Lelouch one last smile before he untangled himself from the prince, and headed towards the place where he agreed to meet Zero. 

When he finally reached the place, Zero was already there. “Did you make your choice, Kururugi?” Zero asked as he started walking towards Suzaku. When he was close enough, he extended his hand once more. “Will you join me?” 

Suzaku looked at the mask, and extended his hand, reaching for zero. “For their sake. I will join you. Do you truly mean everything that you said to me?” 

“Every single word.”

“Tell me how?”

“This world is rotten and corrupt, where the weak suffer for the pleasure of the strong. This world, cruel and vicious, needs to be destroyed. So innocent people, the weak and the defenseless, can live with no fear. A place, where a child such as the princess Nunnally deserve to live in.”

“What do you need me to do?” An unseen smirk of satisfaction appeared on Zero’s face.

“I want you.. no , I need you to be my Knight.”

Keeping his eyes on the mask, Suzaku knelt in front of Zero. “Is this going to be a parody of a knighting ceremony then?” 

“No, not at all,” said Zero. Suzaku’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Suzaku Kururugi, do thee swear your loyalty to me? To be my hand? To serve me as I see fit? To protect the weak? To slay my enemies as if they were your own?” 

It took a moment of hesitation from Suzaku, but he finally answered with his head bowed. “I swear it.”

“Do you swear to guard and protect Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally Vi Britannia? To crush their enemies? To be their Knight, until the day you die.” 

“I swear it, my liege,” there was no hesitation this time. His voice was strong with determination.

“Then rise, my Knight of Zero.” Suzaku did as ordered. “I understand that the two of them are precious to you, Suzaku. And therefore, you are not merely my knight, you’re their knight as well.”

“Thank you, Zero,” Suzaku bowed to the masked man.


	2. Lets begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know I said this might take long and that I have an exam... tomorrow. but for fuck's sake it's boring to keep reading that shit, and I had to be doing something else. So here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy. and leave a comment please. :)

Suzaku stood infront of Zero. He had just made the biggest decision of his life, and now for better or for worse, his life will take a completely new path, forged through means that he does not believe in. But he can’t go back now. His loyalty, at the moment, belong to three. His life, belonged to three, and so he can not forfeit it, or wish to any longer. 

“So, what now? I’m still a suspect, and thanks to you, I didn’t go to my trial. So how are we going to handle this? And if I’m going to hide, where would I go? I can’t possibly stay with Lelouch and Nunnally, they would be in danger,” Suzaku was starting to regret his decision, it seemed as what he had done, has brought on more problems that he can handle right now. 

Zero chuckled. “Calm yourself Suzaku, and leave everything to me. I promise you, I’ll handle this. All you need to do, is follow my orders.”

Suzaku blinked in surprise. But thinking back to the show Zero had put on to retrieve him, he might actually be able to pull this off. 

“...three days,” said Zero suddenly.

“What?” was Suzaku’s intelligent reply.

Zero chuckled again. “Ser Kururugi, do please pay attention when I speak. A distracted mind is not the mark of a good knight,” Zero chided playfully, even wiggling his finger for effect.

Suzaku’s eyes widened then burst laughing. His head fell back, and his voice became higher as the laugh got stronger.

“Forgive me, my lord,” said Suzaku mockingly, going along with Zero’s surprising playfulness. “It will not happen again, I swear it,” for effect, Suzaku bowed to Zero, then gave a light chuckle, one that Zero returned good naturally. 

“You are certainly not what I expected, Zero,” said Suzaku with a soft smile on his face. Finally, a sense of calm washed over him. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” said Zero with a shrug. “To repeat myself, three days, is all you need to hide. I’ll take care of everything.” 

Suzaku nodded, then his eyes turned to the ground with uncertainty. “Should I really bring them into this, my friends.”

Zero cut him off. “They are already a part of this, Suzaku.”

Suzaku nodded in acceptance. 

“After three days, you will quite the military. After that, we shall introduce you to the world.”

“Wait, hold on, my face is recognizable after my accusation.”

“Not to worry, a mask is all you need if anyone outside of the rebellion sees you by my side. You are the Knight Of Zero, my knight. You shall be at my side when I need you, when I summon you,”

“Understood, my lord,” Suzaku bowed once more, this time, with clear respect to the man in front of him.

Zero and Suzaku went their separate ways. Suzaku walked back to Lelouch’s house. After knocked on the door, it opened, and he was met with Lelouch’s smiling face. Suzaku returned the smile happily, hoping that Zero would keep his word, and would fix everything.

Three days, Zero had asked him. Three days, and Zero had delivered on his promise. He was a free man. Found not guilty, even when he wasn’t there to have his trial. Now he walked free. And for that, he was grateful.

Of course Suzaku was happy that he had spent these three days with the two people he loved the most. Though if he was honest with himself, not so much in the early mornings. He had been sleeping in Lelouch’s bed, even wearing his clothes --which now he won’t have to-- surrounded by lelouch’s sent, and a softer than sin bed, he had been having… some erotic dreams about his best friend. 

Suzaku won’t lie to himself. Lelouch was a gorgeous man. His beauty was, if Suzaku was to be honest, angelic. His get black hair, his porcelain unblemished skin, his lips, his smile ,his smirk, his enchanting amethyst eyes that shun with intelligence and sharp wit. 

The exiled prince was beautiful, kind hearted, and his best friend. How was Suzaku supposed to reset the guy? He can’t. And he wasn’t ashamed, he had a massive crush on his best friend, borderline on love, he wasn’t ashamed of that --but he sure as hell wasn’t gonna say anything to said best friend of course.-- but the wet sheets every morning for those past three days were embarrassing to say the least, especially when Miss Sayoko had caught him. 

As he was ordered, when he was pronounced innocent, he quite the military. Lloyd was not happy. Suzaku would even go to say, Lloyd’s reaction was childish, he moaned and complained that he, most likely, was losing the best devicer, he could have ever had. He had said goodbye to Miss Cecile, and proceeded to get back to what he now considered his home. 

Suddenly his phone rang with an unfamiliar number. 

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Lelouch entered the class, trying to hide the smirk that threatened to reach his lips, and waited. His plans had gone better than he could have possibly predicted. He was able to convince Suzaku to join Zero, and all it had took was to show him that he and Nunnally needed him. And now, his best friend, his knight, was by his side, and nothing could possibly get any better than that. 

He was able to release Suzaku thanks to his Geass, and that alone was enough, but even, Lelouch have gone one step further to keep Suzaku by his side. 

The teacher came in, and with him entered Suzaku. He stood in front of the class, and introduced himself. Whispers were heard throughout the class.

“He’s an Eleven,”

“Wasn’t he the one who killed prince Clovis?” someone said.

“No, he was found innocent remember?” a guy answered.

“Why was he accepted here?” 

“I don’t want that Eleven near me,” one of the girls stage whispered at her friend.

Needless to say Lelouch was irritated, even if he had, in fact expected that reaction from everyone here. 

“Well, Kururugi, if you can find a place to sit,” the teacher said, giving the air of professionalism.

Lelouch sent Suzaku a soft smile. Suzaku replied with a grateful one, and relief colored his face. He headed towards an empty seat beside Lelouch. They shared another smile, and the lesson went smoothly for them after that. 

At the end of the lesson, before Lelouch could say anything to Suzaku, Shirley came over to introduce herself to him, dragging Rivalz with her. 

“Hi there, I’m Shirley Fenette, and this is my friend Rivalz Cardemonde,” she said extending her hand to Suzaku.

Surprised that someone would already be friendly to him, Suzaku smiled, and shook Shirley’s hand.

“I’m sorry if we’re being forwards to you,” said Rivalz, extending his hand towards Suzaku too, rubbing the back of his head. “I mean, you just arrived and all.”

Suzaku smiled at Rivals. “Not at all, I’m happy to see other friendly faces.”  
Without warning, Lelouch stood, and put his hand on Suzaku’s shoulder, which surprised the tanned boy, and their two classmates. Suzaku looked up, only to see Lelouch giving him a soft smile. 

“Shirley, Rivals, this is Suzaku Kururugi, the two of us are childhood friends, I’d appreciate the two of you treating him like one of our own. I will ask the Pres to include him in the student council.” 

Shirley’s smile got bigger. “Of course we would Lulu, have you no faith in us?”

“Welcome to our club, Suzaku,” said Rivals, with an equally big smile on his face.

“Are you sure it’ll be OK with the president?” asked Suzaku a little unsure.

“Of course she will, silly. Milly would love to have you,” said Shirley.

“That girl is chaos master mind, honestly, she’s dastardly, ” said Lelouch, with exasperated expression.

“You just say that because you’re her favorite person to pic on,” replied Shirley.

Lelouch Shrugged. “You’ll see what she’s like soon enough,” winked Lelouch at him, and Suzaku smiled in return. 

At the end of the day, the four of them headed to the council room, and Lelouch, as promised, asked Milly to make Suzaku a part of the council. Milly, of course, welcomed Suzaku with open arms, and decided to announce the news of their new council member tomorow. 

Nina, on the other hand, was terrified. Suzaku, Lelouch and Kallen had in fact noticed that. Suzaku was disappointed, but quickly got over that fact, he had faced that for the last seven years. So the fact that everyone else here was happy, and accepting that a Japanese boy was a part of the group was more than enough for him, and the fact that Lelouch was there beside him, made his heart soar even more, so he was happy enough, and content. 

Kallen on the other hand, even though she kept her sickly act, looked ready to yell at Nina. She took a deep breath and released it. Trying to maintain her cover, as the meeting went on. 

In her home, Kallen’s phone rang. She flipped it open to see the name she had given Zero on the ID list. She excused herself from the dinner table and left to take the call. Before she could talk Zero had already started.

“Q1. good, you know who this is.”

“Yes,” she answered.

“Good. An important member had join our cause, have you met him?” Zero asked.

“Met him?” she asked confused.

“If everything went according to plan, then he is in your class, is he not?”

Kallen’s eyes widened in realization. “Kururugi is one of us?” she asked.

“Yes. He is a strong man, and a kind hearted one, his family had held a powerful position in Japan before the war. He is also an excellent pilot that would rival you. He is our ally, and as from yesterday my confidant, and bodyguard. Yet at the moment he does not know that you are a part of this. So I need you to approach him.”

“How do I do it?” 

“Suzaku holds the title Knight Of Zero. That is all you need to say to him.”

“Understood,” she said with a nod, even though Zero couldn’t see her. The call was disconnected and Kallen went back to the dinner table.

Lelouch smirked. Then got out of the bathroom, and went to Nunnally’s room to say goodnight to her.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~) 

Kallen couldn’t for the life of her get Suzaku alone for one minute. He stays with Lelouch every opportunity he could. She had no idea how Zero will possibly be able to contact this guy, when he was constantly with at least one of the Lamperuges. Nevertheless, she patiently waited for an opportunity to talk to him alone. Finally, she had the chance at a council meeting. Despite every last one of these guys being unbelievably noisy she was able to approach Suzaku while everyone was distracted with something. 

Suzaku stood to the side fiddling with something, while his back was to the other members. She came closer to him, and whispered the title in his ear. Suzaku froze, his body became still and rigid, eyes wide. He finally looked at her, sizing her up and down. A small confused frown was on his face, then nodded to her. 

Both went back to what they were doing before, waiting for their leader to call. Unbeknownst to them, Lelouch had had his eyes on both of them throughout the small exchange. A small smirk, unnoticeable to anyone made its way to his lips. 

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

This was not a date. Was the phrase Suzaku kept repeating to himself throughout this lovely little stroll in the park. Usually it’d be the three of them; Suzaku Lelouch and Nunnally. However this time, Lelouch had, out of nowhere he might add decided that the two of them without Nunnally --this was Lelouch so it was very strange-- should go out. 

It was a very lovely time really, Suzaku was not complaining. They walked around, talked about nothing and everything, even bought ice cream. Finally the two of them sat under a tree, sharing comfortable silence. Even though Suzaku’s heart kept thumping hard on occasion, he felt a sense of peace and belonging beside Lelouch. 

Suzaku didn’t know what possessed him. He really didn’t. But Lelouch just looked so beautiful, sitting beside him. Under the tree’s shadow, sunlight fell down on the young prince, that the only thing Suzaku could think of was how beautiful Lelouch was, how much he loved the person Lelouch is. It was that smile that had finally done him in. it was small and soft, genuine and filled with affection all of which directed only at Suzaku.

He leaned in towards the prince, and his lips brushed with Lelouch’s cheek, for three seconds. Panic overcame him, and he moved away frighteningly fast from his friend. Heart beating from fear. He was about to apologies, or run, or laugh it off, before Lelouch said something completely unexpected. 

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

He wasn’t sure why he asked Suzaku to come alone with him for a small walk. All he knew is that he had felt cooped up for the last week, and he wanted to get out. He of course invited Nunnally, but his sister just had a strange smile on her face, almost as if hiding a secret, from him. Nevertheless, Nunnally said that he and Suzaku should go alone. Seeing nothing at all strange in that he had accepted and invited Suzaku. Which to Lelouch’s relief, he readily accepted. 

What had happened was something Lelouch was not ready for, or expecting. Suzaku had kissed him. Yes it was a very small kiss, yes it was on the cheek, but friends, male friends don’t do that. Lelouch’s brain had shut down, his eyes wide, his lips slightly parted. He saw the look of horror and panic on his friends face. But that did not register in his mind. All he could do was say one thing.

In a small husky whisper he said, “Kiss me again.”

Suzaku’s eyebrows flew to his forehead in surprise. Lelouch thought he might not comply, but then Suzaku came closer, unsure. He looked at Lelouch’s eyes, then came closer, and kissed Lelouch’s cheek again. 

His heart was fluttering, beating faster, and a sense of joy overwhelmed the young prince. “Again,” he said. And Suzaku appeared to be happy to oblige. 

Lelouch chuckled, he raised his hand and coped Suzaku’s face, with a small adoring smile, with his eyes half laid, he whispered once more. “Again,” then guided Suzaku’s face forwards, and kissed his lips.


	3. Lets talk

It was a press of lips, nothing more. A pick at the most. But Suzaku’s lips tasted so sweet to Lelouch. He didn’t know how long it had lasted before Suzaku’s lips started moving against his. Not exactly knowing what to do, he mirrored Suzaku’s movements, going with his instinct. A small moan left Lelouch’s lips, and was swallowed by Suzaku’s. Lelouch could feel his cheeks become red with embarrassment, but he continued kissing his best friend. 

 

Suzaku’s tongue darted out, licking Lelouch’s lower lip. Lelouch opened his mouth in response, and Suzaku’s tongue went inside. Suzaku moaned at the sweet taste of Lelouch’s mouth, strawberry and something completely Lelouch. Their tongues battled for dominance, it was complete and utter pless for both teenagers.

 

The hand that was on Suzaku’s cheek moved to his nape, and entangled itself in his hair. Finally, after what felt like eternity, they parted. Both of the boys opened their eyes, panting as their hearts thumped in their ears. Their lips were still very close. Lelouch backed off, a small trail of saliva still connecting both of their lips together. 

 

Lelouch had never actually thought about doing this with Suzaku. To be completely honest, he had never truly thought about sex at all. His mind had always been occupied by Nunnally’s safety and comfort. And if not, then he was trying to make plans to burn Britannia to the fucking ground. But now, after Suzaku had kissed him, there was this feeling there, an unmistakable feeling of want, of lust, intensified possessiveness, and unmistakable love for his best friend. Then and there, Lelouch had decided, Suzaku Kururugi will be completely his, heart, body, mind, and soul. Both Lelouch and Zero, would make sure of that.    

 

“I-I’m sorry,” said Suzaku, with his eyes down cast not looking at Lelouch. Even though Lelouch had asked Suzaku to kiss him, the Japanese boy was still afraid of rejection. He didn’t mean to kiss Lelouch, it was just… he really couldn’t put a name to that feeling. Lelouch was there, beside him, angelically beautiful, and oh so tempting. A kiss on the cheek did not seem that dangerous back then. 

 

“What are you apologizing for, Suzaku?” asked the prince. Suzaku dared to glance at the other boy, only to see him smile, a small genuine smile. Embarrassed, Suzaku looked away once again. Only to have elegant fingers cup his chin, and guided his face to look at his best friend.

 

The smile, however, was not a soft one. Lelouch’s eyes were half laid, a spark of something tantalizing in them. 

 

“Is this how you feel about me, Suzaku?” the prince whispered, his voice husky and charming. Something Lelouch never failed to be. 

 

Suzaku tried to glance away, he couldn’t meet his prince’s eyes.

 

“Don’t look away,” the order was soft, but the authority was clear in his voice. Suzaku could do nothing but obey. 

 

“Is this how you feel about me, Suzaku?” he asked again, affirming the need to answer.

 

“Y-yes,” was the whispered weak answer. 

 

“And how long have you felt that way about me?” 

 

Suzaku swallowed. “Since Shinjuku. I- I’ve missed you s-so much, and when I saw you again, the only thing I wanted to do was kiss you.”

 

“I see,” said Lelouch in response. The soft smile returning to his face. He let go of Suzaku’s chin, and put his hands on the ground. He crawled closer to Suzaku, their lips were almost touching again. 

 

“You could’ve told me you know,” said the prince. 

 

“Y-yes, but I- I was afraid that you would be disgusted, that you would-”

 

“Reject you?”  Suzaku nodded.

 

“Suzaku,” Lelouch’s hands came to Suzaku’s cheeks. Lelouch shook  his head while he said. “I could never reject you.” Suzaku’s eyes widened, and his heart beats began to quicken once more. Adoration and love to his friend flowed through Suzaku’s body. Now, more than ever, he knew, he knew without a doubt, his heart belonged only to Lelouch.

 

With a loving smile on his lips, and a look of adoration on his face he asked his prince a question. 

“Can I kiss you then?”

 

The prince chuckled. “You can kiss me whenever you want, as long as I can do the same, ” Suzaku did not waste anytime in tackling his beloved prince to the ground, and attacking his lips. A giggle of delight escaped Lelouch’s lips. 

 

(--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

 

The two of them returned to Lelouch’s house in a comfortable silence, hand in hand, with soft happy smiles on their faces, basking in each other's company. Some people on the streets threw them some weird looks. The two of them didn’t  know why exactly. Wither they didn’t like to see a Britannian and an Eleven clearly together, or for the fact that the Eleven was Suzaku Kururugi, the one accused of murdering Viceroy Clovis. However the two of them walked without care, still high on their new found relationship. 

 

“We’re back,” called Lelouch to whoever was inside the house.

 

“Big brother, Suzaku, welcome back,” called Nunnally from the living room. Both boys smiled at hearing Nunnally’s voice, and headed towards her. In the room Sayoko was sitting beside Nunnally holding a book. She seemed to have been reading a story to the little princess. 

 

“Welcome back, Master Lelouch, Mr. Kururugi,” said the maid when the two of them walked inside. 

 

Both boys nodded to the Sayoko with a smile on  their faces, then each headed towards Nunnally and grabbed one of her hands, which made the young princess smile with radiance. 

 

“How was your picnic?” asked Nunnally. 

 

“It was very nice,” answered the Japanese boy with a smile, giving Lelouch a soft loving one.

 

“Though there is something we would like to tell you,” said Lelouch.

 

“Really? What?” she asked. Her brother’s tone seemed happy, so she was very excited to hear what had happened. 

 

“Come on, during dinner. Suzaku, set the table while I help Sayoko with dinner,” Lelouch ordered him. Suzaku nodded and headed to do as asked, all the while chatting with Nunnally. 

 

When the food was set, the four of them sat down, and Nunnally could not hold her excitement in any longer. 

 

“So? Tell me, how was it? what happened in the picnic?” Lelouch smiled at his little sister.

 

“It was very pleasant. We strolled along in a nearby park. And, well, one thing led to another, and Suzaku and I kissed,” Lelouch explained. Nunnally gasped with excitement, while Sayoko’s eyes went wide. But both of them smiled at the boys with happiness.    

 

“I’m so happy for the two of you,” she told them. “How does this work though? Are you boyfriends now? Are you going to sleep in the same bed from now on?” 

 

“Well, we honestly haven’t talked about it,” confused the Japanese boy, a little flustered. He was so happy that Lelouch not only had accepted his feelings, he recuperated them as well. He was a bit too high on his happiness that he did not even think much about anything else. Not the implications, or how it would affect their lives, and how the people around them would react.

 

“We haven’t actually talked about it yet,” said Lelouch calmly with a soft happy smile. “But for now, don’t we don’t wanna tell anyone, OK?”

 

“OK, I promise we won’t tell anyone, right Sayoko?” 

 

The maid nodded with a smile on her face, “of course, don’t worry master Lelouch, we’ll keep it a secret.” both boys smiled happily at the both of them.

 

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

 

The two of them headed towards Lelouch’s room. They changed into their pajamas, then sat on the bed awkwardly. A red color dusted Suzaku’s cheeks, he appeared to find the ground fascinating, since he refused to meet his prince’s eyes.

 

Sensing his hesitation, Lelouch took Suzaku’s hand in his. Suzaku’s head shot to his friend’s face to see a small smile there. “It’s OK, love,” said Lelouch, and the red color on Suzaku’s cheeks became deeper, feeling like his heart will soon burst out of his chest.

 

“Love?” he asked.

 

A thoughtful look appeared on Lelouch’s face. “You don’t like me calling you that?” he asked.

 

“N-no, I-I mean yes, I mean, I, I liked it when you called me that,” he was finally able to say.

 

Lelouch giggled, and gave Suzaku a soft smile, while his eyes were half lidded. “It’s OK. This is new for me too. We’ll have to talk about it. As long as we’re both ready, OK?” Lelouch whispered. Suzaku nodded, immediately agreeing with his prince. 

 

“Tell me then,” continued Lelouch in a whisper, and raised his hand to cup Suzaku’s face. “What would you like to do to me?” he cocked his head to the side. An involuntary whimper came out of Suzaku, which startled Lelouch, as he looked at Suzaku, his eyes fully opened. He blinked twice, then smiled as he saw Suzaku’s ashamed impression. Suzaku tried to further himself from Lelouch, but the prince wouldn’t let him, squeezing his hand, then he came closer, and whispered in Suzaku’s ear, “Did I say something inappropriate?” 

 

Suzaku jerked away --as much as he could-- to see Lelouch’s confused expression. God, even then he looked absolutely beautiful. Suzaku smiled a small sad smile at Lelouch. “You have no idea what you do to me, my prince,” Lelouch gasped softly, not expecting that confession. Suzaku’s hand cupped his cheek, and continued. “You’re so beautiful, so smart, enchanting and lovely. The things,” Suzaku exhaled. “The things I wanna do to you,” Suzaku cut himself off, and shook his head.

 

Lelouch smiled to him, nuzzled to the hand that was still on his cheek, then kissed the inside of it. “The things you wanna do to me? I guess I worded it a bit wrong,” the soft smile hadn’t left his lips. “How about this, love. You stop worrying that I will hate you the moment you tell me of your desires, and just go ahead. Unless I explicitly tell you to stop,  you don’t worry about it.”

 

“Le-Lelouch.”

 

“I want this, Suzaku, I want you. If you want to kiss me, kiss me. If you want to touch me, touch me. As long as I get to do the same to you. And eventually-” Lelouch’s hands landed to Suzaku’s shoulders, he gave them a push, and Suzaku laid down on the mattress, Lelouch straddled Suzaku’s lap, which made the Japanese boy gasp, his cock was getting harder with every touch from the older boy. Lelouch put his hands on they Suzaku’s hard chest, the other boy tried to hold back a moan. Lelouch continued in a husky whisper “Eventually, I want you to tell me your absolute darkest desire,” the prince lowered his body, and gave Suzaku a small chaste kiss to his lips, but backed off before Suzaku could depen it, the Japanese boy chased his prince’s lips, until he sat up, before he stopped. He glanced at Lelouch to see a lovely wicked smirk on his face, then without thought he attacked those full lips with his own, pressing them firmly to his lover’s. 

 

Lelouch’s hand tangled itself with Suzaku’s curly locks. Those wonderful elegant fingers moved through Suzaku’s hair, and along with the soft lips pressing on his own, Suzaku could do nothing but milt in his lover’s hands. He knew, absolutely that Lelouch was the one in control. Suzaku might be physically stronger, but control came to Lelouch naturally.  Not only was Suzaku incapable of taking it from him, but he did not remotely want to.

 

“Go on,” said Lelouch, voice low pitched and enticing, his hand lightly cupping Suzaku’s chin. “I’m not ready to go all the way yet, of course. But I know that you want this, we both do. So what is it that you need? My orders?” Suzaku whimpered softly, and Lelouch’s smirk returned showing his teeth. “Very well then. I command you, Suzaku Kururugi, do with my body as you wish, unless I command you otherwise.”

 

“Yes, my prince,” was the immediate replay.      

 

It felt good, too good to obey his prince, to do as he wished, wherever they were, and right now was no exception. Lelouch had given him permission to kiss and touch as he pleased before hand, but the command simply was invigorating, it added a layer of pleasure to his actions. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for all this delay. I've reached this points a month ago but didn't know if I wanted to continue or not. I tried today but lost my nerves. Sorry for there not being a sex scene I kinda of need actual help there. But please leave a comment if you liked this so far.
> 
> If anyone wants to talk to me or ask anything I'm @Darkangelwitch at Tumblr


End file.
